shadowfallsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kylie Galen
Kylie Galen is the main protagonist of the ''Shadow Falls'' series. She is a Chameleon. She is in a relationship with Lucas Parker. Biography: ''Born at Midnight "One night, Kylie Galen finds herself at the wrong party, with the wrong people, and it changes her life forever. Her mother ships her off to Shadow Falls - a camp for troubled teens - and within hours of arriving, it becomes painfully clear that her fellow campers aren't just "troubled". Here at Shadow Falls, vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, witches, and fairies train side by side, learning to harness their powers, control their magic, and live in the human world. Kylie's never felt normal, but surely she doesn't belong here with a bunch of paranormal freaks, either. Or does she? They insist Kylie is one of them and that she was brought here for a reason. As if life wasn't complicated enough, enter Derek and Lucas. Derek's a half Fae who's determined to be her boyfriend, and Lucas is a smokin' hot werewolf with whom Kylie shares a secret past. Derek and Lucas couldn't be more different, but they both have a powerful hold on her heart. Even though Kylie feels deeply uncertain about everything, one thing is becoming painfully clear: Shadow Falls is exactly where she belongs... Awake at Dawn From the moment Kylie Galen arrived at Shadow Falls Camp, she's had one burning question: ''What am I? Surrounded by vampires, werewolves, shape-shifters, fairies, and witches, Kylie longs to figure out her own supernatural identity... and what her burgeoning powers mean. And now she'll need them more than ever, because she's being haunted by a new spirit who insists that someone Kylie knows - and loves - will die before the end of the summer. If only she knew who she was supposed to save. And how... But giving Kylie the most trouble is her aching heart. Gorgeous werewolf Lucas left camp with another girl, but he's still visiting her in her dreams. And Derek, a sexy half Fae who's always been there for her when she needed him, is pushing to get more serious - and growing impatient, especially when Lucas returns. Kylie knows she needs to decide between the boys, and it's tearing her up inside. Yet romance will have to wait, because something from the dark side of the supernatural world is hiding in Shadow Falls. It's about to threaten everything Kylie holds dear... and bring her closer to her destiny. ''Taken at Dusk Kylie Galen wants the truth so badly she can taste it. The truth about who her real family is, the truth about which boy she's meant to be with - and the truth about what her emerging powers mean. But she's about to discover that some secrets can change your life forever... and not always for the better. Just when she and Lucas are finally getting close, she learns that his pack has forbidden them from being together. Was it a mistake to pick him over Derek? And it's not just romance troubling Kylie. An amnesia-stricken ghost is haunting her, delivering a frightful warning: ''someone lives and someone dies. As Kylie races to unravel the mystery and protect those she loves, she finally unlocks the secret to her supernatural identity. And the truth is far different - and more astonishing - than she ever imagined. ''Whispers at Moonrise At a camp filled with vampires, werewolves, and fairies, Kylie Galen has always struggled to figure out what she is. Now she finally knows the truth —but she's left with more questions than answers. She doesn’t have a clue what her heritage means or how to harness her newfound powers. All she knows is that she needs to sort out her feelings for Derek, the sexy half-Fae who just confessed his love, and Lucas, her werewolf boyfriend who seems more committed to his pack than to their relationship. Derek gets jealous of her love for Lucas. All the while, Kylie's dealing with a group of underground rogues who want her dead and a mysterious grandfather who makes it clear he doesn’t trust the FRU . . . or Shadow Falls. Soon Kylie will have to choose: Will she stay with the new family she’s formed at Shadow Falls, or will she leave with her grandfather and embrace her destiny? Chosen at Nightfall When Kylie Galen left Shadow Falls, she thought it was the hardest decision of her life. Heartbroken and separated from everyone she loves, she has to embrace her abilities and what it means to be a chameleon. But as Kylie's journey comes to a close, she must return to the camp that started it all...and she must finally choose between the two boys who love her. The werewolf who broke her heart but will give anything to win her back, and the half-fae who ran from their intense attraction before they ever really had a chance. For Kylie, everything will finally be revealed and nothing will ever be the same. Reborn In ''Reborn Kylie takes lead of a teacher to Della about ghosts. She is often seen helping and educating her on them and figuring out whos hanging around Della (Which is Chan). It is shown that she is starting to have better control over her powers and species- shifting. As for her relationship, its mentioned and shown that her and Lucas and doing really good. Physical appearance Kylie is mentioned many times to be a very beautiful and attractive. She has long blond hair that cascades her shoulders, baby blue eyes. Kylie is tall and has "curves in all the right places." Personality Kylie tends to avoid her problems and consider them at a later date. She is suspicious of others and untrusting due to her stepfather's affair and her ex-boyfriend's disloyalty. However, she is also kind and caring to the people around her. Kylie is loyal to a fault and will defend others, she is kind and protective. These traits are all enhanced by her Protector abilities. She is funny, and very sarcastic. And, if needed to, can talk her way out of most situations or problems. Throughout the series, Kylie takes her quest of self-discovery very seriously and begins to mature little by little. When wanting to protect others, she becomes a force to be reckoned with, wreaking destruction on those who would harm her loved ones. Powers and abilities At the beginning, the first manifestation of Kylie's powers is ghost whispering, which allows her to see, and talk to the dead. She also occasionally gets visions of how the ghost died. As the story progresses, she begins to manifest multiple powers. In Awake at Dawn, she shows capabilities of a protector, displaying multiple powers, such as super-speed, enhanced senses, healing touch, invulnerability, and super strength. In Whispers at Moonrise, as her supernatural species shifts from one to another, her powers and abilities also change, but mainly when she is in protector mode can she display more powers than her set-in species. In Chosen at Nightfall, she receives a crusader sword that glows whenever she touches it, and learns to use it before confronting Mario. In Reborn it is shown that she is starting to have better control over her powers. Default ;* Invisibility ;* Power Shifting ;* Brain Scanning ;* Species Shifting ;* Ghost Whispering ;* Retro-cognition Fae * Dreamscaping * Healing Touch * Sensing * Illumination * Empathy * Pathokinesis Shape-Shifter * Shape-Shifting Witch * Spell Creation * Spell Casting * Telekinesis * Divination * Cursing * Elemental Manipulation * Teleportation * Supernatural Sense * Energy Manipulation * Transformation Werewolf * Claw Retraction * Conversion * Enhanced Agility * Enhanced Reflexes * Enhances Regeneration * Lunar Empowerment * Wolf Physiology * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Hearing * Enhanced Smell * Night Vision * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Strength * Environmental Adaptation * Feral Mind * Predator Instinct * Temperature Regulation Vampire * Enhanced Hearing * Enhanced Sight * Enhanced Senses * Lie Detection * Flight Fears That she’s not wise or strong enough to fill the shoes of a protector, a role she didn't ask for, but inherited from her father who died before her birth. Relationships Romantic relationships * Lucas Parker is a werewolf who shares a secret past with Kylie. They used to be neighbors, and Lucas protected her from bullies while walking her home. He moved away sometime after Kylie's cat was killed, something she blamed him for. They meet again at camp in Born at Midnight, but Kylie does her best to avoid him. They come closer to each other when Lucas takes her to the location of dinosaur tracks outside the camp grounds, where they show attraction towards each other. Shortly after that, he gives her a kitten to replace the one that she'd lost, and then disappears without explanation. In Awake at Dawn, Kylie begins to dream about him. When he returns, she becomes conflicted by her confused feelings. In Taken at Dusk, they begin a relationship, but both are having hard times due to Lucas's werewolf culture and traditions and her own quest that tears her apart. Their relationship continues to tear and rebind in Whispers at Moonrise, until she finds out that he is getting engaged to another werewolf, and tearfully breaks off their relationship. She discovers that she does love Lucas, which is why it hurts so much to break up with him. In Chosen at Nightfall, she continuously avoids him, despite his best efforts. She forgives him for what he'd done, but still disagrees about getting back together because of werewolf traditions and all the sacrifices Lucas will have to make to be with her. In the end, however, she changes her mind, but convinces him to find another to get on the council. He gives her a Promise ring, it is assumed that they will get married when they are both of age. They are both seen together in Reborn, and it shows that their relationship is doing good. * Derek Lakes is a half Fae who shows deep affection to Kylie. Though she likes him, his ability to control her emotions and her fondness of the werewolf Lucas have kept her from moving forward with her relationship with Derek. They kiss for the first time at the end of the novel. In Awake at Dawn, Derek leaves Shadow Falls to avoid her due to her mixed feelings about both him and Lucas. But when he returns in Taken at Dusk, they agree to just be friends. However, at the end of the book, he admits his true feelings to her, leaving her conflicted once again. Derek continues to be her friend and help her in all ways possible in Whispers at Moonrise. In Chosen at Nightfall, Kylie tells Derek how she feels about him and tells him to move on. This puts an end to their romantic relationship, but also restores their friendship. When fellow Chameleon, Jenny Yates comes to Shadow Falls, Derek falls for her, effectively putting an end to his feelings for Kylie. *'Trey Cannon' is Kylie's ex-boyfriend, who broke up with her before the beginning of the novels. He tries to reconnect with her after their break-up, but she always brushes him off. The relationship between is officially broken off, and he is dating Sara Jetton. Family relationships *'Daniel Brighten' is Kylie's biological father. He died saving a woman when serving in the army. His spirit stayed with her and watched over her for all those years, but she never saw him until her ghost whispering power emerged. *'Mrs. Galen' is Kylie's mother. They had a very difficult relationship, mostly due to her mother's cold exterior. At the end of Born at Midnight, Kylie and her mother begin to show more affection towards each other. *'Tom Galen '''is Kylie's stepfather. She was very upset with him for cheating on her mother, but came to forgive him overtime. They had always been close and Tom had always loved Kylie, even though he wasn't her biological father. *'Heidi Summers' is Kylie's deceased paternal grandmother. *'Nana''' is Kylie's deceased maternal grandmother. She passed away before the beginning of the series. *'Malcolm Summers' is Kylie's biological grandfather, and a chameleon. *'Francyne' is Kylie's biological great-aunt, and a chameleon. Like Kylie, she has a limited gift to sensing ghosts, but she can't see them. *'Kenneth Brighten' is Kylie's adopted grandfather, who she never met. In Chosen at Nightfall, she contacts Kenneth and his wife and they meet for the first time. *'Becky Brighten' is Kylie's adopted grandmother, who she never met. In Chosen at Nightfall, she contacts Becky and her husband and they meet for the first time. Friendships * Della Tsang '''is Kylie's after she arrived to Shadow Falls Camp. Della is a vampire, Though Kylie was frightened by Della at first, she comes to accept her as a friend. Della tends to confide in Kylie more than Miranda, who cannot seem to stop arguing with her over the smallest of matters, and Kylie is constantly forced to mediate between them. They are both very upset when she tells them she was leaving the camp to live with her grandfather, but promises to return soon. *Miranda is One of Kylie's best friends. Miranda is a dyslexic witch, and Kylie's roomate. *Sara Jetton' had been Kylie's best friend since before the start of the series. After she discovered her supernatural legacy, they contacted each other lesser due to her newfound secrets and Sara's newfound friends and flirtations.In ''Awake at Dawn, Sara develops cancer and Kylie uses her newfound power to heal her.They meet again in Taken at Dusk when Sara joins Kylie's mom on parents day, but the meeting was highly uncomfortable. Kylie officially announces the fallout of their friendship in Whispers at Moonrise when Sara says she'll call her in a week or two. In Chosen at Nightfall she calls Kylie and asks for permission to date Kylie's ex-boyfriend Trey Cannon. *'Holiday Brandon' is the leader of the camp and Kylie's counsellor and best friend, other than Della and Miranda. Whenever she is in a bind, she would confide in Holiday, who does her best to make her feel better. Holiday thinks of Kylie as a sister she never had, and makes her the godmother of her unborn baby. *'Ellie Mason' was a new vampire camper who was brought into Shadow Falls Camp in Taken at Dusk by Derek. At first, Kylie did not like her much due to her relationship with Derek, but it did not take long before they started forming a friendship. When Ellie dies, her spirit reaches out to Kylie and urges her to save an injured Derek before her soul moved on. *'Perry Gomez' is Kylie's schoolmate and a shape-shifter. She encourages him to pursue Miranda even after he gave up on her, and they remain very good friends. *'Helen Jones' is the Fae who scanned Kylie's brain for any potential tumor in Born at Midnight. After this, they became friends and Helen is always willing to help in needed situations, as long as they weren't too dangerous. *'Burnett James' is the replacement camp leader of Shadow Falls, and an agent of the FRU organization. Initially, they were very hostile towards each other, mainly due to his mean and harsh attitude and his suspicion of her being involved in illegal activities around the camp. Throughout the series, they come to like each other and Kylie does her best to encourage him to pursue Holiday. Burnett and Kylie bond over this, and become so loving toward each other that Kylie thinks of him as a father figure. Burnett is always willing to put her safety before his own. *'Socks, Jr.' is Kylie's feline pet. Lucas first gives him to her near the end of Born at Midnight as a way of apologizing for his father killing her cat years ago. While Socks is turned into a skunk by Miranda, he still shows affection toward Kylie. In the end, it is Kylie who turns him back into a cat. *'Hayden Yates' is a fellow chameleon. He landed a job as science teacher at Shadow Falls at Kylie's grandfather's request to look after her. She was initially very suspicious of his motives, even convinced that he was evil, though she didn't feel such thing. She eventually finds out that he is a chameleon sent by her grandfather. When Kylie decides to let the FRU run biological tests on her in hopes of acknowledging the chameleons to the world as a new supernatural species, Hayden takes the tests with her, as they need a second subject to be able to run the tests properly. Other relationships *'Mario Esparza' was Kylie's mortal enemy. He was known to be a powerful, evil vampire of the Vampire Council. Knowing how powerful she might be after their first encounter, Mario decided to either make her join his organization or kill her to keep her from becoming powerful enough to thwart his organization. In the end, he lures her to his beach house where he challenges her in a sword fight. During the fight, he is plunged in the chest by his own son, and his soul taken to hell. *'John Esparza' was Mario's son. He was sent to Kylie's mother to be her boyfriend and be closer to Kylie. The two have had antagonistic feelings toward each other from the first time they met. When Kylie found out about John's identity, she fought the two of them to save her mother. After John disposed of his father, he tried to kill Kylie. With Lucas's help, however, Kylie managed to kill him. His soul was then sent to hell. *'Roberto Esparza' was the grandson of Kylie's mortal enemy, Mario. He was initially her enemy as well. After their first encounter, he grew smitten with her and tries to make her his bride. As his grandfather made multiple attempts to kill her, he did his best keep her safe; eventually sacrificing his own life and earning his place in heaven in the process. *'Fredericka' is Kylie's frenemy. They disliked each other from the beginning due to their common affections towards Lucas, which makes both of them very hostile towards each other, and continue to be so throughout the series until they come together to save Holiday near the end of Whispers at Moonrise. Fredericka then offers comfort to Kylie about Lucas's engagement, though she didn't know anything about it. Their antagonistic relationship turns to friendship in Chosen at Nightfall, when Fredericka ends her feelings for Lucas and goes to Kylie for relationship advice, because of her newfound feelings for history teacher, Cary Cannon. Trivia * She hates being the center of attention * She bites her lip when shes nervous. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Chameleons Category:Shadow Falls campers